Carpe the Hell Out of That Diem
by FictionalBookQueen
Summary: This is a series of one shots featuring the gang. I hope you like them Now taking prompts or suggestions
1. The Surprise

I was drawn out of my book by the sound of Liam's Chevy pickup pulling in the drive. He was unusually late coming home. He had stayed in his truck for five minutes and had not yet emerged. I grabbed my jacket and stepped outside to see what was keeping him. "Ruby! You're awake?"Liam exclaimed. I chuckled a little at the surprise in his face. "Were you out with Chubs?" I asked to get an idea of why he was so late. "Yeah. Why don't you go inside darlin'? It's chilli out. I'll be right in." "okay" I said as I stepped inside. He was acting strange tonight. What was up with him? I was settled on the couch as the door opened. But Liam didn't walk through the door. Instead a little golden retriever puppy came running in and jumped up on me. "Liam, who's this little guy?" I asked between giggles. "This is Bo. Our new dog. Don't you love him?" "Of course I do." I replied. This was, by far, the best reason to be late.


	2. Into the woods

Ruby loves the outdoors. In fact, it was her idea to go camping in the first place. We had brought Chubs, Vida and Zu along as well. When Ruby offered to go search the woods for roasting sticks, I told her to bring a buddy but she put up a fight and it was obvious I wasn't going to get my way. She hadn't come back in a few hours and I was starting to get worried. "I think I should go look for her." I announced. "Aw she's a big girl, I'm sure she's fine." Vida responded. I ignored her and started towards the woods. "Lee, don't go alone. You're no help to Ruby is you get lost too." Chubs shouted to me. I whistled for Bo, my loyal golden retriever. "C'mon boy. Let's go find mommy." We went down the trail. Bo taking the lead, glancing back occasionally to make sure I was following. I stopped every once in a while to search the sides, in case Ruby veered off the trail. "Rubbyy!" I yelled, but got no response. Bo stopped, as if he'd heard something, then headed off the trail. "What is it boy? Did you find Ruby?" I asked hopeful, as we broke into a run. I saw a flash of brunette hair and knew I had found her. "Ruby!" I yelled. She spun around at the sound of her name and ran towards me. "Liam! I got lost. I couldn't find the way back." She explained. "It's okay darlin'. I'm just glad you're safe." We let Bo lead and followed him back to the campsite.


	3. Rubiam AU

**This is Liam's AU where they meet in Virginia Beach. Enjoy:)**

* * *

After tons of studying and test prep to get into a good college, Ruby had finally gotten a break. She was off to Virginia Beach to visit her grandmother. Her dad had offered the idea, and she had happily agreed. Ruby wanted nothing more than to enjoy a nice week off at Virginia Beach.

* * *

Liam was finishing up one last summer working in his step-father, Harry's, repair shop. He couldn't help but notice when his mother's van pulled up. Harry always gave him a ride home. Why was this time any different? "Are you staying late?" He asked Harry. He shook his head 'no' while wiping the grease off his hands. "How come mom's here?" Liam asked, wiping grease off his own hands. "And Claire and Cole?" He added spotting his brother and sister. "Why don't we go find out?" Harry suggested with a smirk on his face. "What's going on?" Liam asked, climbing into the backseat. "We're heading to Virginia Beach as celebration for you getting into college." His mother replied, glancing at him in the rearview mirror. "Really? Thanks you guys." Liam said enthusiastically. He loved going down to Virginia Beach with his family.

* * *

The first day there, Liam caught glimpses of this beautiful brunette girl walking around town. He could never work up the courage to go talk to her. It wasn't until his last day there, that hw saw her again. She had on a beautiful green dress, Liam imagined matching her eyes. He couldn't tell if it was true with her big sunglasses covering her eyes. And she was walking towards him. Towards him! 'Is it possible she's coming to talk to me?' He thought. "Get ready to lose." Harry said drawing Liam out of his thoughts. "No way. You and I both know I belong on the olympics." He replied sarcastically, making Harry laugh. Harry served the ball and Liam hit it. He had hit it! And it had landed on the girl's face,making her fall back. He took off running towards her.

* * *

Ruby was walking along the beach listening to her favorite song on her ipod, when she was hit in the face by a volleyball. She fell back from the impact. By the time she sat up there was a blond haired, blue eyed hottie standing over her saying something she didn't hear. "What?" Ruby asked, pulling out her head phones. "Can I buy you an ice cream?" The boy asked in a deep, southern accent. "Sure." Ruby answered. "I'm Liam, by the way." He said, helping her up. "Ruby." she replied. Liam took hwe to the pier and stopped at what just so happened to be Ruby's favorite ice cream parlor. "You know, I actually work at an ice cream shop in Salem." Ruby said. "Do you now? Well, I bet all the boys stop there." Liam said and made Ruby blush. "I'm starting college soon. I'm actually going to a University in Virginia. "Really? I wish I was. I've still got two more years to go." Ruby explained, emphasising by holding up two fingers. "There you are!" Said a boy looking very similar to Liam. "We're leaving soon if you don't start packing, I'm going to sell all your stuff." He said leaving. "Looks like I've got to go darlin'. Can I get your e-mail?" He asked. "How 'bout I do you one better? I'll give you my number." Ruby took Liam's phone and put in her number. They walked together to Liam's hotel, saying their good-byes when they got there. Liam surprised Ruby with a kiss before leaving. "I'm sorry." He said immediatly after. "No, it's okay." Ruby replied. And it was.

* * *

Liam was staring down at his phone, debating if should hit send. Cole reched over and hit the button for him. "Hey!" Liam shouted at his brother."Relax little bro. I just did you a favor."

 **Hi :)**

It was a reply from Ruby. They talked the whole way home. About the little girl named Zu ahe was tutoring, about how Liam met his new roommate the previous week, and nicknamed him Chubs. They talked at everything and anything. Until there was nothing left to say, and prayed they would see each other again.


	4. The Boy

Liam and I had decided to hold a dinner at the house. We had invited Zu, Chubs and Vida. I heard them pull in the driveway, but when they stepped out there was one more person. A boy. Liam would freak. "So this is Shawn." Zu said introducing us. "He's my…boyfriend." She added. "Why don't you sit with us?" I heard Liam saying to Shawn as Zu, Vida and I made our way to the kitchen. Zu lit up every time she talked about him. She was truly happy. "...respect her." Liam was saying. "And so you even know the dangers of unprotected sex? As a matter of fact, no sex at all-" Chubs was interrupted as Vida walked in. "Alright Grannie, don't get your pannies in a twist." I suggested we eat dinner, while shooting Liam a look that said _be nice._

* * *

The entire dinner consisted of Chubs and Liam glaring at Shawn, Vida glaring at them, and an awkward silence. "So…" I said, breaking the silence. "How long have you two been dating?" I asked. It was Shawn who responded. "Two months." Short and quick. Damn. "We've been dating for two months, but we've been friends for years." Zu elaborated. Shawn looked so nervous. This had to stop. "Liam, will you help me get desert?" "Sure thing darlin'." He replied, without taking his eyes off Shawn. "Come on Liam, you need to stop. You're scaring the kid." I said, once we were alone. "Good. He should be. I'm not going to let him corrupt Zu." I rolled my eyes. "Just, go easy." I said, as we joined the others, ice cream in hand. Liam and Chubs's glares had started to soften. In the end we'd all have to accept the fact, they would never be thrilled with the idea of Zu having a boyfriend.


	5. The Question

"I think I'm ready." I say to Chubs. "It's about damn time" I've been saving up for a while now. I want to get Ruby the very best ring I can find. "It has to be a ruby." I say to Chubs as we walk into the jewelry store. He rolls his eyes at this. I've been looking at rings for ten minutes but I couldn't find one good enough. Then I spotted it. "That one. I want that one." I say pointing at the ring. It was a beautiful ring. It had a silver band with a red ruby in the center. The ruby was the perfect size. There were three tiny diamonds attached to the band on either side of the ruby. The perfect ring. "Lee, can you afford that?" Chubs asked. "Of course I can. I want the best, and this is perfect."

* * *

I set up the table, putting roses in the center. I even attempted to cook dinner. Came out pretty good, if I do say so myself. Everything was ready by the time Ruby got home. "Hi darlin'. How was work?" I asked as she walked in the door."You know, sa- Liam? What's all this?" She asked, noticing the table. "I figured I'd give you a break and I cooked dinner tonight." I said. I presented her the dinner I made and we made small talk. "Oh Liam that was amazing!" She told me after she finished. "Want to go take a walk darlin'?" I asked after dinner.

* * *

I drove her out to the park. We walked along the path. It was night and the stars were out. It was a beautiful night. We started stargazing. When I saw the smile on her face, I knew the time was right. I got down on one knee next to her and pulled out the ring. "Ruby Elizabeth Daly, I knew the minute I saw you as a stowaway in the back of Black Betty, that you were a special girl." I smiled as I saw her put her hands over her mouth, tears in her eyes. "I love you so much darlin'. I told you that you'd be sticking around and here we are. Do you think you could stick around for the rest of our live? Marry me. Marry me, and become Mrs. Liam Stewart." "Oh my god! Yes. Yes Liam! Yes, of course I will." We were both tearing up now. I jumped up, wrapping her in a hug. She was soon to be Mrs. Ruby Stewart, and I loved the sound of it.


	6. Missing You

**Liam mourns Cole's death**

* * *

I always held it in, in front of the others. I put a smile on my face and pretended nothing was wrong. They expected me to be their strong leader. I couldn't show any weakness. But I couldn't do it. Not this time. I missed Cole. I wished he was here celebrating with us. Vida, Zu and Chubs were here. Ruby was showing off her new ring. "It's so pretty," Zu was saying. "Wow Boy scout did well," Vida commented. I had a smile on my face, I was laughing with Chubs as well as I could. I couldn't hold it in anymore. "I'll be back," I said, my voice cracking. I went to the bedroom I shared with Ruby.

* * *

I needed to be alone, isolated. I tried not to, tried holding it in, but I needed to let it out. I was crying. I don't know how, or even when, it happened. I was on the ground. I began to sob. All of the emotions I had stored up inside me after Cole's death had come tumbling out of me. I was sad, confused, but most of all I was angry. Angry at Cole for keeping things from me, angry at the government for doing what they did to him and everyone like him. I was angry at myself. Angry for not respecting him, angry for the way I felt about him, angry for not being the brother I should have. I was gripping the foot of the bed so hard my knuckles turned white. I heard the door open but couldn't see who it was from my spot on the floor.

* * *

"Liam? Are you in here?" Ruby. She had come to find me. She came down to sit with me on the floor. "What's wrong?" She asked. "He's… he's dead. He's dead and I… I wish he were here, celebrating with us." I said sniffling. "I wasn't the brother I should of been. I found out he was red, and I told him he didn't know what it was like." Ruby took my face in her hands and forced me to look at her. "Listen to me Liam. Cole, he loved you. He really did. He was always trying to protect you. He wanted you to be safe." I smiled a little at that. Ruby kissed me on the corner of my lips. Where my scar was. "You've got people out there that love you. Let's not keep them waiting." She said wiping my tears with her sleeve. She took my hand and together we walked back to our guests. In a way, Cole would always be alive in our hearts.


	7. Mr Fix It

Liam was always trying to fix things. The pipe in the bathroom had burst and he was determined to fix it. "Ruby I can do it. I know I can." Ruby sighed thinking back on everything else he "fixed". I just need to switch out the pipes." Liam said unscrewing pipe. There were some...complications. As soon as the pipe popped out of place, water gushed all over Liam. "The water!" he shouted. Ruby could'nt contain her laugh, as she rushed to turn off the water."Okay so I forgot one thing." Liam stated, mopping up with his abilities. "Lee, are you sure we shouldn't just call someone?" Ruby asked."Just give me a chance." He said, getting back to work. He attached the new pipe and turned on the water, proud of his work. As soon as the water was on the pipe flew off. Liam got up and picked up the phone. "What are you doing?" Ruby asked. "Calling a plumber."


	8. Nightmares

**A/N:School is starting next week so I'm super busy trying to get supplies and stuff. Because of this my oneshots haven't been the best recently and I realize this, you have to understand how busy I am at the moment. I promise once school starts they will get much better :)**

* * *

 _No! No! This cannot be happening!_ Ruby thought. The PSF shoved her into the van and drove off the place Ruby dreaded most. Upon arrival a green uniform was thrust in her direction and the PSF walked off, grabbing her wrist hard when she didn't follow. The number 27 was the only thing Ruby saw before being shoved inside the cabin. _This is all supposed to be over. We ended it._ Ruby kept repeating to herself. She took one step into the cabin, and saw something that silenced her. Ashley was laying in the middle of the floor. It was almost lights out. Why wasn't she leading storytime? Ruby stepped closer hesitantly, until she was kneeling next to her. Her eyes were glossy with death and she was covered in bruises and scrapes, all the way from her face to her feet. She was dead. Ruby looked around, horrified. All the other girls were sitting on their bunks, ignoring the scene in front of them. How could they all just sit there? Ashley was dead and they didn't even care! Suddenly Ashley was joined by a young boy surrounded by a pool of his own blood. his lips almost looked to be forming one single word. HELP. _Jude. I'm sorry Jude._ Ruby thought. There was another boy too. This one seemed to be older. Almost identical to Liam. _Cole._ Any bit of skin she could find on him was completely burnt. There were red marks left from rope on his upper arms. He too was drowning in a pool of his own blood. _Hey there Gem. Roo! Ruby! HELP!_ She heard the voices. Waited for the three people in front of her to get up. "I know! I'm sorry okay? I should've saved you but I couldn't. You're all dead because of me!" Ruby shouted, jumping up from her spot on the floor, her eyes burning with the start of tears. She stared down at the three bodies laying at her feet. The people that continued to haunt her. It came then. Ruby threw her hands over her ears and fell to the ground, twisting around as if to escape the noise. The white noise, the terrible noise, was going off, and again, not one girl reacted. The door burst open and two PSFs came storming in. Each grabbed Ruby by an arm, hauling her up and dragging her out. "You know what happens when you break the rules!" One man said. "It's solitary confinement for you!" The other finished. The only thing Ruby saw before the door shut to cabin 27, was one, lone girl look up and watch her go. _Sam._ Her face looked blank and lacking emotion. Almost as if she was...brainwashed.

* * *

Ruby awoke with a start. Her life was finally starting to turn around. She was engaged, had friends who loved her, and she didn't have to live everyday in fear anymore. But every once in awhile, she still had nightmares. Ruby sat up and crawled out of bed, careful not to wake Liam. The clock read 2:09 AM. Ruby brewed some coffee and did the leftover dishes from the previous night's meal to busy herself. Going back to bed was not an option. Everytime she closed her eyes she saw the horrible place she was forced to spend six years of her life. She examined her beautiful ruby red engagement ring as it shimmered under the running water. She had met the boy she was going to spend the rest of her life with. That was more than she had ever hoped for. Ruby flipped through all the photos Liam had taken of their little family. She tried to think of good memories to drown out the bad, but Thurmond was fresh in her memory and it wasn't ready to leave. "Ruby?" She heard Liam call from the bedroom breaking her out of her thoughts of that godforsaken place.

* * *

Liam often woke up in the middle of the night. When this happened, he'd always turn to Ruby, checking she was still there. It was an old habit he had never broken, from the days of black betty. This time she wasn't there and that worried him. She was always lying fast asleep right next to him. "Ruby?" Liam called out. Hearing feet shuffling in the next room over, he got out of bed to greet her. "Hey darlin'. Everything okay? he asked. "Yeah." She answered, not taking her eyes off the picture in her hands. Liam came up behind her, putting his arms around her. "I like that one." Liam stated. "Me too." The picture was the first one taken with Liam's camera. Liam, Ruby, Chubs, Vida, and Zu were all posing in front an old Lincoln. It had been Liam's idea. The picture was meant to symbolize the journey they had survived to get to where they were today. "Come back to bed?" Liam asked taking the picture and placing it on the bookshelf. "No, that's okay." Ruby answered, making Liam suspicious. "Nightmare?" He questioned, making her look at him before answering. She gave him a slight nod and Liam pulled her into a hug and placed a soft kiss on the top of her head. "Why didn't you wake me up?" "I didn't want to bother you." She answered sincerely. "Well if you're not going to bed, then neither am I." Liam stated matter-of-factually. He silenced Ruby with a kiss when she tried to argue. He pulled her over to the couch, put on some movies and cooked some oatmeal for an early start.


	9. Happy Birthday Chubsie

"Ready to go darlin'?" Liam shouted from the bottom of the stairs. I rushed to put in my earrings as I ran down the stairs. I grabbed the colorful box off the table and we walked out the door. We were off to Chubs's house for his birthday. Vida had been the one to greet us at the door. "Hey Boo. The party's out back." She said taking the present from me. We tried to get to the backyard, but we didn't even make it halfway before Zu attacked us with hugs.

* * *

Zu and Vida had done a wonderful job setting up. There were colorful balloons on every table, streamers hanging from the doorway, and a big banner on the side of the house that read HAPPY BIRTHDAY CHUBSIE! As soon as we spotted him, Liam and I ran to ambush Chubs with great big birthday hugs. Vida and Zu saw us and immediately joined in. After we let Chubs free, he gave us all the trademark Chubs scowl. Soon enough it was present time. There was a huge colorful stack on the table nearest Chubs. He opened every single one by carefully, peeling back the tape and folding the paper. "Oh for Heaven's sake Grannie! Just rip it already!" Vida shouted at him. "This paper can be reused. There is no reason to waste it!" He fired back. Vida sighed and Chubs opened the rest just as carefully as the last. Finally it was time for the cake. It looked _delicious,_ with white frosting, and blue frosting lining it. In the center was a big HAPPY BIRTHDAY. Vida lit the candles and everyone sang happy birthday. "I hope you had a great day." Liam said to Chubs as we left. And it had been a great day for everyone.


	10. The Big Day

**Ruby**

It was finally here. The day we had all been waiting for. We had been preparing for months and everything was ready. Soon I would be married-married!-and I was ready. I think. In just three short hours I would be Mrs. Liam Stewart. "What if the caterer cancels? What if everyone gets stuck in traffic?" I exclaimed. The nervousness was starting to set in. "Calm down Boo. You're turning into a bridezilla." Vida said, handing me my dress. It was beautiful. I had Zu to thank for that. She had picked it out. The neckline was lace with a flowery design. It was white, long and flowy, going down to my ankles. There was a white flower design going from my chest to my waist. I loved it. "Sorry Vi, I'm just so nervous. In a few hours I'm going to be married. It's a little nerve-wrecking." I explained, as Zu fixed my dress and sat me down for hair and makeup. "Relax Ruby. Let us do the worrying." Zu said in an attempt to calm my nerves. I winced as she tugged my hair. "Sorry Ruby." She said followed by a noise of approval indicating she was finished. A braid went from ear to ear across the back of my head. The rest was down in tight curls. She topped it off with a floral headpiece. "Zu I've said it before and I'll say it again. This is amazing!" I told her."I'm gonna go check on the boys. See ya bridezilla." Vida said, leaving.

* * *

 **Liam**

I'm actually getting married today. I paced the room, full of nervous energy. "Liam, will you stop pacing?" Chubs asked, drawing me out of my thoughts. I went to the mirror fixing my tie. "Are you sure you tied this right?" I asked Chubs trying my best to fix my crooked tie. I had the jacket buttoned up halfway. I opted for a white tie to match my undershirt. I took off my jacket and hung it on the chair. "I'm going to check on Ruby." I announced. "Wai-" Chubs started to call after me but I didn't stay to hear what he was going to say. I need a reason to leave. I reached Ruby's room just as Vida was walking out. "Where do you think you're going?" she asked, putting up a hand to stop me. "I need to see Ruby." I said. "No way. You know the rules. You gotta wait." I threw back my head in exasperation. "And what is this shit?" VIda asked, acknowledging my tie. I let her lead me back to my room. "You're supposed to keep him _away_ from Ruby." She said to Chubs as we entered.

* * *

"There's ten minutes." Chubs said, checking his watch. The wedding was being being held outside. There was a white awning for Ruby and I to stand under. Chairs were in rows in front split in the middle. As for the aisle, there were pink petals lining it, leading to the centerpiece on every table was pink flowers. I looked around at the guests. We had decided on a small list. Friends and family only. I took my place and waited patiently for my wife-to-be.

* * *

 **Ruby**

"It's time!" Zu said opening the door for me. I met my dad at the gate. I watched as Zu walked lead by Shawn, and Vida lead by Chubs. They both looked so beautiful in their dresses. "Ready little bee?" My dad asked. "Ready." I answered with a nod. And it was true. I was so ready to marry walked down the aisle, arm in arm. Everything looked perfect. I looked around at all the guest. Right away I spotted my mother and grandmother, on the opposite side I saw Liam's parents. I spotted Cate and her daughter right behind my mother. Before I knew it I was standing in front of Liam. "Wow." He said, making me blush. "We are gathered here today…" the minister was talking but I wasn't really paying attention. I was taking everything in. I was going to be a wife, something I never thought possible. "I do." I heard Liam everyone was staring at me. "Why are they staring at me?" I whispered to my almost husband. "Do you want to be wife for the rest of your life darlin'?" Liam answered. "I do." I answered. "y-" the minister started to speak but I didn't let him finished before I kissed Liam, my husband.

* * *

 **Liam**

Ruby and I went up to the balcony so she could throw her bouquet. She turned around and tossed it. I watched Vida catch it. I could see the fear in Chubs' face as she turned to him, saying in a singsong voice, "If you like it then you better put a ring on it." while pointing to her ring finger. Ruby and I came down to cut the cake. ait was a traditional wedding cake. We each took a piece. Ruby acted like she was going to put the forkful in my mouth, but instead shoved the whole plate in my face. "Oh, it's on!" I said as I did the same to her. "Now how am I going to dance?" She asked just as Wouldn't It Be Nice came on for the first dance. "You know, I love you so much." I whispered as we swayed to the music. "I love you too." She replied. And as we danced, I swear I could hear her singing along. Everyone enjoyed themselves. I watched Vida pull an unwilling Chubs to dancefloor, a smile working it's way across his face when Zu joined in. Everyone headed home and finally we could too. Ruby had one second of thinking she was going to open the door before I swept her off her feet and carried her inside. "Welcome home ." I said putting her down. "Wanna go build some shelves?" I ask, trying for the perfect ending. "Race ya." She said kicking off her shoes. And then we were off.


	11. Sick Days

**Sorry I missed last week. I had 4 games this week and 3 last week. I'm a little over tired.**

* * *

Sick. Ruby was sick. Not now, not today. Any day but today. Ruby had a big presentation at work that might earn her a promotion. " _I'm fine. I can still go to work."_ she thought. She stood up and headed for the living room only to make a pit stop at the bathroom. With every step she took her legs felt like jelly. _This bad?_ She was freezing, but the thermostat read 70 degrees. "I called into work like you asked," came Liam's voice from behind. _Like I asked?_ "Well I _was_ going to go the work-" Liam cut her off before she could finish. "No you're not. You're shaking more than a wet dog in winter darlin." She laid down on the couch where Liam covered her in blankets and treated her to a cup of soup and flattened Ginger Ale. How had she been lucky enough to find this boy and keep him in her life after everything? "Liam I'm fine. Its just a common cold."

"No you're not fine. You're shaking." Liam made it clear Ruby would not win this one. She gave in with reluctance and let Liam care for her. He had made her soup, let her watch chick flicks, with loud sighs at the mushy parts. "You need anything?" He asked again and again. "No I'm still okay." Ruby replied each time. Untill she finally fell asleep on the couch.


	12. Family Day

Park! Park! Park! Zu shouted her suggestion. "Good idea Chicka." Vida said. Ruby had wanted to have a family day and it was finally happening. Everyone had shot out ideas. So far, ZU had the winning idea. "Alright park it is then." Liam said making it final. The girls packed the picnic while the boys loaded up the car with everything necessary for the perfect park day.

* * *

 **"** **Really? A first-aid kit?" Liam asked. "Yes, we are going to the park. Do you even know what could happen?" Chubs answered, stuffing the kit into the car. Liam packed the car using his abilities. Balls,blankets, pillows and-once the girls finished- a picnic. Liam had even decided to bring a stereo.**

* * *

Once there, Ruby laid out the picnic. "I'm going to dance." Zu announced, running off with Liam's stereo. "Mind if I join you darlin?" Liam asked, laying next to Ruby on the blanket. Wouldn't Be Nice blasted from the stereo. Liam dragged Ruby over to where Zu was standing, to dance. On the way over they passed an arguing Chubs and Vida. "Geez Grannie, it's just a scrape!" Vida was saying. "It could get infected!" Chubs yelled back. A day at the park had been the perfect idea.


	13. This is Halloween

"Grab the Snickers!" Liam exclaimed, picking out the best candy for his favorite holiday. "Okay, okay. Is that all we need?" I asked. I was not planning on taking _another_ trip to the store. Liam nodded. He was practically jumping up and down with excitement when we passed some trick-or-treaters. "Do you really need to dress up just to hand out candy?" He looked offended at the question. " _Of course_ I need to. It's Halloween. Dressing up is half the fun." I rolled my as when he turned around, throwing his cape back theatrically. Liam had decided to be dracula and he had gone all out. His face and neck was painted completely white. fake blood was drooling down his chin and neck. He had bought fake fangs and a suit. _Ding-Dong._ I tried to grab for the candy bowl, but Liam beat me to it. Once he opened the door there was a chorus of "Trick or treat"'s. Liam handed out the candy in handfuls every time someone came. The candy was gone real quick. We were in the middle of a scary movie when the door crept open. I was starting to get scared until I heard a couple familar voices. Bo knew who was immeadiatly, and tackled Zu with kisses before she even walked through the door. Liam crashed on the couch at the end of his sugar high. He might have made a mistake, falling asleep with Vi in the room. Let's just say he woke up with a stomach ache and a new mustache.


	14. Test

**Wow I am sooo bad at updating. I'm gonna work on that. I'm writing a new TDM fic called Reality of Dreams, so keep your eyes open for that. But fear not! I am NOT abandoning this fic. I will keep updating.**

* * *

"Ruby? What do you need?" Chubs asked when he answered the door. "Uh..well...I've been throwing up alot lately and I missed my cycle. You're the only one I thought to ask, what do you think it means? I'm not pregnant right?" Chubs looked uncomfortable, like he didn't know how to answer me. He was shifting from foot to foot. "Ruby I'm a surgeon, that's not really my area of expertise." My face dropped. I didn't want to got to anyone else. "But, judging by your symptoms, I'd say it seems like you're pregnant. Here," he handed me a thin box with a concerned expression on his face. "Take the test, it'll let you know for sure." We had been so carefull. There was no way pregnancy was the reason behind my symptoms. "No. There's no way." I said. "Ruby just consider it." He was still talking but I didn't stay to listen.

* * *

I ran to the bathroom for the tenth time today. I looked in the medicine cabinet for something to settle my stomach. I thought to push it out of the way. I mean, there's no way, right? I was willing to try. I remembered just throwing it in the cabinet refusing to believe it could be true. I took the test and paced the room for the whole 3 minutes, anticipating the results. I checked my watch. 3:15. Li am would be home soon. I checked the test, wearily. Positive. I threw out the test just as I heard Liam walk in the door. I ran right into him as I tried to get away. "Sorry Lee, I gotta go meet up with Vi." I lied. Too many things were running through my head, I had to get out.

* * *

I had a long day at work and needed some Tylenol. I went to the bathroom to get some from the medicine cabinet.I dropped a pill and that's when I saw it. I bent to get a closer look, hoping it wasn't my toothbrush. It began to take shape and I realized I was looking at a pregnancy test. Is Ruby pregnant? I couldn't help but get excited. If she was pregnant that would mean I would finally be a dad. I've been waiting forever for this. I decided to call Chubs. He would know. He answered on the first ring. "Hey I got a question for you."

"If it's about Ruby I don't know why she's puking." That increased my suspicions. "I never said anything about Ruby. I could've been talking about me." I said. "But since you brought it up, now you gotta spill." Ruby walked through the door just in time to save Chubs from answering.

* * *

After driving around for hours, I finally decided to come home. It was time to tell Liam about the baby. I came to find him on the phone, "Ya. She's home now, I gotta go." I heard him say. "Liam, we got to talk." I started. "So, turns out I'm pregnant." I said, looking for a sign in his face that he was at least happy about it. "Really? Ruby that's amazing-" He started, sounding sort of rehearsed. "You already knew?" I asked, cutting him off. "Yeah. I knew, but it doesn't lessen my excitement." He reassured me. I was happy he was excited, but I couldn't help feeling the opposite. I couldn't even keep myself out of danger, how am I supposed to care for a baby?


	15. Movie Night

"WE WANT POPCORN! WE WANT POPCORN!" Liam, Chubs, and Vida shouted in unison, as Zu sighed. I walked-more like waddled-over and sat down between Liam and Chubs, setting the popcorn on my pregnant belly. Liam bent down to kiss my pregnant belly, earning a "Get a room!" from Vida. Bo came to lay at our feet and Zu had sat down, stroking his fur. After _much_ arguing, we had all decided on a movie. It was an action film. Everyone was enjoying it, with the occasional, "That isn't even possible!," from Chubs, and some,"You go girl!"s from Vida. Bo was being such a great dog. He got in a protective stance in front of Zu every time she got scared. "That was so unrealistic." Chubs said at the end of a movie. To which Vida replied, "Get over yourself! That movie was awesome." Once everyone had left, I returned to the living room to find Liam passed out on the couch. I laid a blanket over him and Bo had hopped up, laying with him. I headed to bed with a smile on my face.


	16. Thanskgiving

**Okay, this is a little a late. I am terrible at updating. I've been super busy now that the holidays are here.**

* * *

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" Liam and Harry took their attention away from the television screen and directed it toward the immense swearing coming from the kitchen. "You okay darlin?" Liam asked. "Just burned my finger." Ruby replied sticking it under the water. Chubs stopped reading his book to grab the first aid kit. He pulled out bandages and disinfectant, and questioned Ruby. "Chubs! I;m fine. A little help in the kitchen would be nice though."

"Relax grannie. Me and Zu will help her." Vida said, following Zu into the kitchen. "I can cook!"

Harry and Liam said in unision. It was the truth. If anything Liam was a better cook than Ruby. His mom shot them down. " . You boys stay put." Zu got to work mashing the potatoes and Ruby noticed her little kitchen was getting crowded. She wished she was watching the game with the boys, but after putting up such a fight that she cook, she couldn't admit it now. "I forgot the stuffing!" Ruby exclaimed. Liam's mom offered a smile. "That's okay. We brought some." She pulled it out of the fridge to heat up. "I know hosting Thanksgiving dinner can always be hard. Ruby let out a thankful sigh. There weren't even that many people and she was already, getting in over her head.

* * *

Liam was getting distracted from the game. He really didn't want to watch it. He just put it on for Harry's sake. He had to agree with Chubs-this game made no sense. Suddenly, Harry jumped up, pumping his arms in the air and started cheering. So Liam followed. He didn't even know what team they were cheering for. He noticed Chubs had stolen the bowl of chex mix off the table. "No!" Liam scolded Bo when he begged for the food. "The turkey! It's ruined!" Ruby yelled. "Relax Boo, we can go get another." Bo watched Ruby and Vida leave, from the window.

* * *

"This is turning into a disaster!" Ruby and Vida had arrived at the third store, with no turkey. What was she thinking? Of course they would be out of turkey. It was Thanksgiving Day. Ruby searched the meat aisle up and down, coming back empty handed. They didn't even have cold cuts. "This is our dysfunctional family, of course things are gonna go wrong. We'll just have to improvise. Vida said, picking up a ham. "Screw turkey. We're having ham this year." Ruby chuckled at the idea. Vida had a point. Nothing ever goes perfectly, they just had to make the best of a bad situation. Just then. Vida's phone rang. "Charlie? Okay, calm down and speak slower." The one sided conversation made worry creep into Ruby. She looked to Vida for an explanation. "Relax. We just need to get a few extra things." At this point, Vida's calmness was the only thing keeping Ruby from exploding. Vida grabbed everything they needed, refusing to tell Ruby what it was for.

* * *

Once Ruby opened the door, the smile on her face quickly disappeared. Food was all over the floor, the glass dishes that held the food were shattered. Bo was running around eating whatever food he could get, before being scolded and moving on. Zu and Liam's mom were trying to clean and cook at the same time. Harry and Chubs were chasing Bo around. And Liam. Liam was all over the place. "Liam? What happened?" Ruby questioned. "Oh..well.. Bo kinda went crazy after you left and well… You see." Ruby couldn't believe it. Nothing was going right. She went outside to think and get away from that mess. "You okay darlin'?" Liam asked, coming outside. She looked at Liam, distraught. "This a disaster." She repeated. Liam coaxed her into retreating indoors, after promising everyone would help clean up. To her surprise the house was starting to look cleaner. "Ham?" Liam pulled the hand out of the bag. "I guess we've got a new tradition."

* * *

 **A/N: If anyone has any prompt suggestions for me please leave them in the reviews or pm me. I would love to see what you guys want me to write! :)**


	17. Its Beginning to Look Like Christmas

"I'm not going up there. If you want lights you put them up." Liam produced two boxes of lights and a ladder from the basement and he was determined to put them up. Chubs had argued that it was a terrible idea. "You're gonna fall down. Don't go calling me when you break your legs." He said before he left Ruby to deal with it. Ruby didn't mind. She wanted Christmas lights on the house. She also knew Liam was a clumsy dork. Ruby began making two cups of hot chocolate, holding up her end of the deal. The deal was if Liam put up the lights there would be a fresh cup of hot chocolate waiting for him. Ruby glanced at their small tree with only seven ornaments hanging from the branches. One ornament for everyone in their small family, plus two extras in memory of Cole and Jude. Ruby smiled at the memory that flooded her mind…

 _...The tree was small and lopsided but Zu had decided it was the perfect tree so Liam cut and_

 _down. It fit nicely in the place Liam and Ruby shared. It looked sad without any ornaments to_

 _fill its branches. Zu was the first to hang an ornament. A pink orb with her name in silver glitter._

 _Chubs went next. For his ornament he picked out a red cross. It symbolized his first year at_

 _med school. Then came Ruby. Her ornament was a small piece of road map in a small frame. It_

 _was a symbol of the journey that brought them together. Vida hung her ornament next. Vida's_

 _ornament was simply a white circle with a blue hilt knife in the center. Liam was last to hang_

 _one. For his ornament, Liam had chosen a white square with a black van in the center. "She's_

 _what brought us together." And it was true. Ruby had thought, if she never ran into them she_

 _and Vida both, wouldn't be with them today. Liam was the one who had the idea to include Cole_

 _and Jude. Ruby and Vida had agreed to have a compass in Jude's memory. On the back was_

 _written:_ In memory of our Sunshine Jude. _Liam had picked out a snowman with the words "Big_

 _Brother" written in the center for Cole. On the back he had written:_ In memory of Cole. The

brother who was taken too soon. _It was agreed that Liam should top the tree. As he place the_

 _red star on the tree Bo took the opportunity to join the party, knocking down the tree in the_

 _process. Before the tree could hit the ground Liam used his abilities to catch it and bring it_

 _upright. The tree was lit up and looked perfect…_

Ruby was brought out of the memory by the sound of a loud thump outside. Outside Ruby found Liam laying in the snow groaning.

"Are you okay?" She asked stifling a laugh.

"I got the lights up." Ruby looked up to see that he was right. Liam had gotten the lights up and they looked beautiful. All the different colors lining the roof of their cozy little home. It was starting to look a lot like Christmas.

"C'mon you clutz. You're hot chocolate's ready."


	18. Cole

" _It's a boy." The doctor announced handing Ruby our new son. "What's his name?" The nurse asked. Damn! We hadn't even discussed names. "Well, I was thinking'" Ruby started, "And, what if we name him Cole?" I thought it was a great idea. Cole died too young and now his name could live on. "Meet Cole Stewart II." I announced as the door opened and Chubs, Vida and Zu flooded into the room. "How is he? I he healthy?" Chubs questioned. "Give the woman some space, she just had a baby. The baby is fine, just look at him." Vida said, followed by Zu saying, "Ohmigod! he's so cute!" …_

… The memory flooded to the front of my memory as i was woken from my sleep for the sixth time that night. "Your turn." I murmured, turning to face Ruby. "Ugh. That kid never shuts up!" She complained as she left the room. I tried to sleep, which proved to be impossible. I got up and made my way to the main room until I heard the singing. It was coming from one of the far rooms, and I decided to investigate. "... And if that diamond ring turns brass, mama's gonna buy you a looking glass …" Cole had gone quiet. He was looking up to Ruby as she sang to him. I back away so I didn't disturb them. It didn't work out as I hoped, because the minute I took a step back, a dog toy was underneath my foot. It let out a loud squeak. The singing stopped and was replaced with crying. Ruby let out an exaggerated sigh and handed off the baby. "Here, you take him." I bounced up and down until Cole fell asleep. I found Ruby in the main room with her head in her hands. "Chubs just said he was colicky. Everything's fine." I started. "My so hates me." She said, raising her head to look me in the eyes. "Awe he doesn't hate you darlin'. I'm not even sure that's possible. You just don't have the Stewart charm." I was greeted with a smile. "Besides, whenever you sing to him he quiets immediately. Do you remember the last time I tried to sing to him? He just started crying more." I suggested we get some sleep. That lasted about five minutes. Then the crying started.

 **Okay so Christmas is coming soon and if you want, I was planning on doing a one-shot of Christmas. So my question for you is, should I include the baby in it or should I make it be before he was born?**


	19. Good Times

**I've been having some writers block so I couldn't write a Christmas one. Sorry guys… In other news Im writing a Lunar Chronicles fic called Captain is King and that was posted a couple days ago. Pleasee review! I love seeing reviews and of there's anything you want to see let me know :)**

Ruby never liked to think of those times. The camps, the league, the… death. But there were some good times too. Times that made her smile as she thought of them. Ruby didn't mind those memories…

… Life on the run was not easy. It didn't leave time to relax and be a kid, but Liam sometimes had surprises. Liam was wearing a sly smile for the past fifteen minutes.

"Okay I'll cave. What's up?"

"Why darlin', what on earth are you talking about?" Liam had asked in response. Day was turning into night and Liam didn't stop driving, he wouldn't even let Ruby drive. Minutes stretched into hours and Ruby finally let sleep take over. When she awoke, she found a groggy Chubs, resting his hand on Zu, who was leaning against him.

"C'mon gang. Let's get going." Liam led inside an abandoned mall. All the stores were closed for good. No one would be coming back to open them. Liam dodged everyone's questions. He was revealing nothing.

"What are we doing here? There could be skip tracers." Chubs said but Liam ignored him too

"You'll see" was all he would say. He stopped abruptly in front of a toy store. Zu's face lit up like a child's on Christmas day. She ran up into the store. It's probably been years since she was given free range to pick out whatever she wanted from toy store, she may have never been given the chance. She returned with three bags full of toys.

"I've got a surprise for you too Chubsie." Said Liam, stopping in front of a book store. Chubs went to the classic section gathering his favorites.

"I've got something special for you darlin'. Now close your eyes." Ruby obeyed and Liam put his hands on her shoulders and guided her. It was bumpy. They kept bumping into benches and sometimes even walls. When Ruby was instructed to open her eyes she saw rows of jewlery.

"Pick out anything you want." Liam had said before hopping behind the counter and preventing to be the jewler. Ruby studied all the rows of necklaces and bracelets before finally making a decision. She chose a gold chain necklace with two pendants. One orange and one blue.

"lovely choice miss." Ruby and Liam laughed as he tried to put it on her. When they looked up they found an annoyed Chubs and a smiling Zu…

Ruby smiled as the memory played out. Those were the memories she was most fond of. fond They were the ones that made her smile. And she couldn't help smiling the rest of the day.


End file.
